Alliance of the Five Races
The Alliance of the Five Races was made between the Zokujin, Ningyo, Kenku, Troll, and Kitsu races. Maelstrom Ningen-do did not exist as mankind knew it. Everything was a tumultuous maelstrom of elemental energy, seething between the boundaries of the Spirit Realms. The Five Races came into being within the turmoil. Each of these races was marked by the power of a particular element, and all of them possessed powerful magic which they used to survive in their harsh primordial world. Enemies of the Empire, p. 175 The kami, which were maddened, destructive spirits, had been tamed and peace was brought to the Mortal Realm. Fortunes & Winds, p. 92 Alliance When the races found one another they joined their strength and their powers complemented one another. The Five Races determined to combine their will to make a world that would last forever. In the center of chaos they created a vast city, the City of Night, and in the heart of this city they combined their most powerful magic in the form of a great crystal focus, balancing the five elements in harmony. Ningen-do They used the crystal and their magic to awaken the kami, which formed the boundaries between realms, forming the actual Ningen-do. Losing strength As the newborn kami grew in power the strength of the Five Races began to diminish. The wisest among them soon recognized they could no longer safely control the incredible power they had created – nor could they destroy it. Instead, they sealed off the city's heart and forbade further use of the crystal. Enemies of the Empire, p. 176 The Ogre Race Following the birth of the Ogre race in North Rokugan, its lord, the Original Ogre Muhonarak, was confronted by the Five Races. The Ogre claimed he was the Champion of Ningen-do and had come to defeat the Champion of Evil. The five Races did not know of any such thing, so they challenged the ogres to two challenges. Muhonarak fought a battle of strength against the mightiest warrior of the Five Races: The King of Trolls. After a hard battle, the First Ogre used his agility to defeat the Troll. Then Muhonarak faced a contest of riddles against the wisest Kitsu. After answering the first question of the Kitsu, the Ogre asked one of his own; but before the Kitsu was able to answer, Muhonarak choked him to death. Since the Kitsu was now unable to answer, Muhonarak was declared the winner. After Muhonarak successfully completed the challenges, the ogres were accepted and given rule over the nezumi lands. The Dawn of the Ogres, by Lucas Twyman Jigoku Jigoku looked upon the stability of Ningen-do with a terrible hunger. It wished to destroy this newborn world. It extended its dark tendrils into the mortal world and began to corrupt what it found there. It sent forth its servants, the ruthless oni, and began to wage war upon Ningen-do. Destruction of the Alliance Tsuno Kishenku, leader of the Tsuno Soultwisters, attacked the City of Night to get control of the crystal focus. Kishenku did this against the widhed of his leaders, who believed the crystal too dangerous, even to use against Jigoku's forces. Kishenku proved them right, using the crystal he incinerated most of the twisted invaders, but he lost control of the nemuranai and a wave of energy ripped through the City of Night, killing its inhabitants and turning the city itself into a strange purple crystal. The Zokujin had sensed how the elements began to unravel, and only by focusing on their Bloodwhite Stone were they able to counter the worst, directing thechaotic energies against Jigoku while struggling to prevent Ningen-do from being destroyed. Enemies of the Empire, p. 193 The Kenku had installed safeguards against the ambitious, and when Kishenku attempted to reshape the world, those safeguards had taken effect. The shockwaves rippled across the world, bringing death and ruin to all the cities of the Five Races. It marked the end of the Alliance. Aftermath The survivors hunted down Kishenku and his followers. For their crimes they were cast into the Realm of Slaughter. There, over time, they were twisted into the creatures now known as Tsuno. Descendants of the other races survived to this day but declined until they became the actual races known by the Rokugani. Category:Zokujin Category:Ningyo Category:Kenku Category:Troll Category:Kitsu Category:Historic events